<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vienna Waits for You by thejackofalltrades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194948">Vienna Waits for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejackofalltrades/pseuds/thejackofalltrades'>thejackofalltrades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossover, Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejackofalltrades/pseuds/thejackofalltrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anyone in the region of Yuuei can enroll in hero school, they must compete in either the Pokemon Gym Tournament, the Grand Festival, or pass a preliminary test with their Pokemon to ensure they’re qualified to be a hero in a world where Pokemon and Quirks operate side by side. This is the story of Midoriya Izuku’s Pokemon journey, the friends he makes, and the lives he changes on his way to fulfill his dream of becoming both a Pro Hero and trainer worthy of being named Champion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aoyama Yuuga &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Pocket Monsters | Pokemon, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Press Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm testing out putting my work in front of people so I figured this would be a fun idea during quarantine. I'm using elements of both BNHA/MHA and Pokemon, so background knowledge of both stories makes it more fun to read. I basically mashed the worlds together, Pokemon and Heroes, with the BNHA/MHA characters taking center stage in a Pokemon-centric world.</p><p>I'll add more relationships and people as they appear. And there will be A Lot of other characters.</p><p>Translations for the glitched text are in the end notes. I like to use it for these beginning chapters, but probably won't later on in the story. :)</p><p>Edit: 4/27/20 - I edited pretty much everything, added a couple more bits of story and fixed some grammar and whatnot.<br/>Edit: 7/27/20 - I changed the title from The Aura Within bc it was a bit cliche, so now it plays more on the fact that no one ages in Pokemon lol. I changed the summary to help make more sense, I hope. Anyways, enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello there!” A bright spotlight opens on a single figure in a dark room.</p><p>“Welcome to the world of Pokemon!”</p><p>A well-dressed Cincinno stood in the center of the room, a suitcase by its side. Its small right paw held a white, steaming teacup.</p><p>“My name is Nedzu,” It spoke in a cheery voice, “However, everyone just calls me the Pokemon Professor of the Yuuei Region Pokemon Labs, UA! Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world.” The Cinncino, Nedzu, held out a Pokeball and pressed the center button. Out popped a Xatu. It circled around Nedzu before landing to the talking Pokemon’s side. Its wings opened as it began to wildly gesture, then came to a sudden halt.</p><p>“This world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon! At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. For example, I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokemon and their origins. I run a research facility and also oversee top quality Pro Hero Training and support up-and-coming Trainers, like yourself. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl? Or perhaps something different?”</p><p>&gt;<em> Boy </em></p><p>“Then please, tell me your name.”</p><p>&gt;<em> Midoriya Izuku </em></p><p>“Right! So your name is Midoriya Izuku? A fine name that is! Now this boy here, I believe he's your friend. Been your friend for a long time. What might his name be?”</p><p>&gt;<em> Bakugou Katsuki </em></p><p>“Bakugou Katsuki, is it? That's your friend's name?”</p><p>&gt;<em> Yes </em></p><p>“All right Midoriya Izuku, the time has come! Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold! On your journey, you will meet countless Pokemon and people, heroes and villains. I'm sure that along the way you will discover many things, perhaps even something about yourself. Now, go on, leap into the world of Pokemon!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“This is Musutafu City News, reporting for duty! Today we’ve received breaking news that the UA Pokemon Laboratory has been attacked and possibly robbed of a rare Pokemon they had been entrusted with. Today we’ll be–”</p><p>“Please step away from the police lines everyone!” Police officers stood in front of gaudy yellow tape, guarding the entrance of the UA Pokemon Laboratory. “This is a restricted area!” They shouted, trying not to push over pushy reporters.</p><p>While the commotion got louder, a small boy tried squeezing through the crowds, only to get pushed back out, like a crumpled Pokedollar in a vending machine.</p><p>“Sorry kid, we’re using this area to do a news report,” A disgruntled man holding film equipment spoke up after the boy was pushed out once again, “You’ll have to go around.”</p><p>The green-haired boy sighed dejectedly, turning around, white-knuckles gripping his delicate notebook.</p><p>It had been a long day for Midoriya Izuku. The main road was being blocked by the Musutafu News crew and his now soggy notebook had had an unfortunate encounter with one Bakugou Katsuki. Izuku sighed again as he rushed down the road. As Izuku passed a dark tunnel, voices echoed on the road behind him. Their familiarity made Izuku’s spine shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in alarm. <em> Not again. Not twice in one day, please. </em> Izuku’s heart rate skyrocketed as he ducked into the nearest tunnel.</p><p>"Man, did you see Deku's face?"</p><p>"Yeah, what a loser. Who takes notes on Pokemon when there's a Pokedex?” A scoff. "Nerd."</p><p>“He only takes those notes ‘cause no Pokemon’ll go near him.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe they can tell what a <em> freak </em> he is just by smelling him!”</p><p>Izuku flinched, gripping his notebook just a little tighter. <em> Please leave, please leave… </em></p><p>“He doesn't even have a quirk, they'd be insane to let him travel alone."</p><p>"Shut. Up." A sharp voice growled. The peanut gallery fell silent. Izuku held his breath. "I don’t have time to waste on that <em> Deku </em> . I’m goin’ to UA, where I won’t hafta see you useless <em> extras </em> anymore." An empty soda can is kicked to the side of the road, rolls into Izuku’s peripheral sight. Izuku held his breath.</p><p>Another scoff, louder but more uncertain and nervous this time, “C’mon Bakugou, UA ain’t even worth it for most of us. All that’s there is that dumb research project and support items you can get anywhere else. Standard Pokedexes are perfect for us anyways, who needs a fancy UA one?”</p><p>“Besides, we don’t qualify for Hero Schools ‘til we complete a full journey anyways, you can always go to UA afterward.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re just some no names from a rundown middle school. The test is supposedly super hard for everyone, no matter who you are or where you come from.”</p><p>“Even you’d need a Victini to score a trainer ID from there.”</p><p>The scuff of shoes abruptly stops. Silence fills the road. Then, Izuku’s ears pick up a small pivot of gravel under an angry rubber heel.</p><p>“Listen up. <em> I’m </em> gonna be the best Champion <em> and </em>best Number One Hero there ever was, and that means goin’ to UA for both my Trainer ID <em> and </em> my Hero Training. None of you <em> extras </em> are gonna get in my way, got it? I don’t need some <em> no names </em> like <em> you </em>weighin’ me down.” The voice came out as a sneer.</p><p>A tense silence settled on the group. Izuku held his breath until the scuffle of their shoes disappeared into the distance. The lone boy then exhaled deeply and let his shoulders slump, leaning up against the damp walls of the old tunnel. A close shave, but he came out unscathed.</p><p>It wasn’t that Izuku hated Bakugou. Izuku wanted to be friends with Bakugou. Unfortunately, Bakugou didn’t hold those same sentiments. No, Bakugou–Kacchan–wanted to be the best, and quirkless, clumsy, <em> pathetic </em> Izuku didn’t fit into those plans.</p><p>It seemed that Izuku wasn’t destined to be anything, these days. When human socializing turned to social outcasting, he turned to Pokemon. True to his luck, they all fled when he so much as looked their way. His mother’s own Kirlia hesitated when it came to interacting with Izuku. Izuku swallowed an oncoming wave of tears down.</p><p>Even <em> Kacchan </em> could get a Lillipup to sniff his sweaty, explosive hands. Izuku, no matter how many methods he tried, could never bond with any Pokemon the way most kids his age did. It added to the several layers of uselessness that made up the human known as Midoriya Izuku.</p><p>Izuku brushed away tears at the memories and turned to leave when a heavy weight slammed into the small of his back.</p><p>“Ah!” Izuku stumbled forward onto the asphalt, palms meeting rough asphalt. He looked over his shoulder to see his attacker.</p><p>A small, blue, canine-like Pokemon laid on the ground. Izuku recognized it as Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon, an extremely rare find in the wild. It struggled to stand on its two feet and clutched its head, whimpering in pain.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Izuku tried reaching out for it, but a sharp pain coursed through his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"̢̢̛͚̻̥̼̜̝̥̙͍̲͙͓̖̲̞͎͉̗̰̝͓̯͉̈́́̉̑̅̎̽̌̓̏͐͌̊̄̓͑͂̿͐̏̾̕͝͠͠ͅŚ̨̛̞̥̳̬̞̭̘̝̳̖̻̳̭̗̼̖̭̥̬̦̪͈͎̖̜̗͖͕͉̙̥̦̜͋̽̂͂͌̉͊̋̄̃̏̏̆͆͋̏̑͒̄͆̿̎͗͛̾͊̋̓̚̕̕͘͜͟͡T̡̧̡̛͇̤̳͚̫̭͇̺̮̤͔̗̬̝̠̹̖͓̟̠̦̥͋̈̿͗͐̆̾͆̒̃̾̇̈́͆̽̏̽͆̀̅̕̕͟͟͝͠͡ͅĂ̢̢̛͚͔̪̫̣̦͈͔̬̩̰̥̦͔͙̠̯̝̼̥͎͚͑̔̍̇̿̏̐̈͑̃̊́͆̉̊͐̇̊̊͛̚͘̕͟͟͢͞͞Y̡̨̨̛̤̭̗̯̩̳͓̦̱͖̹̞̺̼̝̦̦̰͔̭̦̖̭͍̮͚̦̹̪͒̉̽͆͐͑̈̓̉͆̿͂͐̒̈͛̑̾͋̄͆̓̏̇̆͋̈̃̚͟͟͟͞͡͠ ̧̢̢̹̭̱͍̫̙͈̫̭̤̙̞̜̗͈͖͕̄͛͑͋̂̏͊̎̅̿̑̂̌͗̿̈́̾́̔͘͘͜͠ͅB̡̧̠̬͈̝̯͇͔̪͓͕̳̯̪̬̳̺͚̜̦̫͇̖̭͛͗̄̂͛̓̉̆̈̊̇̉̅͐͌̄͂͂͐͆͂̔͜͢͟͠͝͝͝A̢̧̡̨̝͇̠̮̫̟̮̪̱̣̻̻͚̼̥̭͇͍̜̬̼͙̱̩̺͒͋̐̍̇̉̐̅̍̉̍͒̈͂̇͊̐̈͑̓͂̄̊̚͡͞͡͠Ç̡̢̢̗͔̩̳̱̹͚̣̬̝̩͖͖͔̱͇̪̥̩͉͕̹̫̯͆̿̒͛͛̇͗̔͒̿͆̉̍̑̈̔̄̀̈̑͑̋̏̚̚̚̕͜͟͜͝͠͡͞K̢͙̥̝̥̖̱̟͉̺̫͚̲͇͍͖̹̣̟̓̐̄̌͐͌̾̊̓̓̅̂͗͛̕͟͡͠͠͝!̡̧̡̡̧̛̻͓̼̩̻̙̼̟̫̼̙̩̳̟͎̫̫̗̝͓̫̪̹͓͒̾͐͆̍̽̊͋̿͐͒̀̋̃̽̂̈́̄͋̾̍͊͌͌͆̂̕͡ͅ"̛̩͚̩̙̝̪̜͉͇̘̙͓̤̭͔͐͊͒̔̍̾̿̇̏̚̚͝͠͞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Izuku’s vision swam. As a result, he barely processed the new presence in the tunnel.<br/>
“Oho? A kid? Well, it doesn’t really matter now.” A different voice, much deeper and greasier than Bakugou’s, echoed through the tunnel.</p><p>Izuku froze before his eyes settled on the thing at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>A big pile of green slime loomed at the end of the tunnel, its full body still emerging from a sewer grate. A set of eyes locked onto Izuku, and a grin formed in the sludge. From the ooze came a red and white Pokeball. “Sorry, it's nothing personal. Can’t afford to have any eyewitnesses, ya know?” A slimy arm tossed the Pokeball as Izuku watched, the feeling of dread sinking down his stomach. “Muk! Get 'em!”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori wasn’t sure what was happening. He’d been hot on the tails of a common criminal who’d thought to take his chances with the world-famous UA Labs. To be fair, he’d been smart, doing it when there had been a security check-up, but Toshinori had been visiting by the request of Professor Nedzu and thus was available to chase him down immediately.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed. The Pokemon in question zoomed through the sewers, following the Number One Trainer, but never giving away its location. When Toshinori slowed down, lost in the maze of sewage, it rushed forward to touch his back.</p><p>Suddenly, Toshinori was disconnected from his body, zooming out of the sewers and punching his way upwards into a tunnel.</p><p>There were two people, as well as two Pokemon. A boy with wild green hair clutching the handle of a yellow backpack, a Riolu clutching its arm, a purple Muk looming over the two, another blob of slime with its own human face, a sack of Pokeballs carelessly strewn on the tunnel floor.</p><p>“Give it up, kid! Not all of us have time to play <em> hero </em>.” The slime blob sneered. “Muk! Sludge attack!” He yelled.</p><p>“You’re attacking me! You give it up!” The boy bravely retorted, running to the side as Sludge scattered on the floor. “Riolu, Aura Sphere, then… then use Metal Claw?” Riolu complied, landing two consecutive hits on the opposing Muk.</p><p>The slime man growled. “Why you! Muk, deal with the Riolu, I’ll deal with this little punk!” The slime man made his way forward, at a pace too fast for the boy to run from, while the Muk went to grab the canine Pokemon.</p><p>The green-haired boy’s eyes widened even more, the adrenaline-filled bravado fading, as the slime made to grab him.</p><p>Then, as if it were only a dream, Toshinori blinked and was standing back in the sewers. He blinked again in alarm before realization dawned on him. He pushed the questions popping up to the back of his mind.</p><p>He ran.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was having a grand old time getting choked in a dusty tunnel.</p><p>Not.</p><p>While theoretically, Izuku could have tried running from the start, he wasn’t in the right mindset to do anything but panic. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, he supposed. The Riolu in the tunnel had taken to responding to Izuku's calls for attacks, and for a while, Izuku had felt the rush of being a trainer, fighting one on one with another trainer. He'd gotten so distracted by the rush of adrenaline he'd forgotten he was fighting a criminal. A criminal with a quirk, of which Izuku had none to show for.</p><p>Izuku struggled to get free, but unfortunately, fighting against liquid sludge was like trying to fight quicksand. That, and he couldn't breathe. Izuku's sight began to wane. In front of him on the cracked pavement of the old tunnel, the injured Riolu was struggling to dodge Muk's attacks on its own, getting hit hard with a well-timed Pound. In Izuku's ear, the sludge villain whispered words that Izuku's brain ignored in favor of focusing on how little oxygen it was getting at the moment.</p><p>Izuku physically felt the life drain from his body. In a panic, he tugged it back, as if just thinking about keeping his energy in him would help. Then, he felt… lighter.</p><p>Free.</p><p>Izuku gasped as the villain behind him hissed in pain, the small boy stumbling forward, hand scraping onto the floor. His small frame shook violently as he coughed up slime bits and gasped for air.</p><p>"What did you do!?" The man yelled, annoyed at whatever Izuku had managed to do, "Stop delaying the inevitable!"</p><p>Suddenly there was a voice in Izuku's head. <em> "U̺͈͗̇͑͢s̰̃ę̡̞͍̯̞̄̿̏̊͌͞ ̧͍̞̭͔̠̻̇͊͗̈́͑̚͞y̢͖̐̐o̩̫̍͑̍͢ȕ͇̩̻̩̩͎̹̃̐̈́̇͠ŗ̨͖̯̆̈̐͞ ̢̟̹̳̱͂̋̚͡͠a̧͗ù̫̳̰̯̥̣̗̐̋̓̈́̕͞r̰̯̽͊̑͜a̛̯̟̺̹͌̇̿!͙̼͈̱̰͋̆̽̕͡ ̮͉̥̇̊̅̊͋͢͢N̛̟͇̟̤̙͋̅́̉̇͢o̢͙͊͞w̗͈̲̼͍̯̏͋́͋̌͠͡ͅ!" </em> But the words were too scrambled to make any sense out of.</p><p>The man lunged for Izuku and Izuku followed his blind instincts, raising his palms upwards in defense. It was then that a small ball of blue light formed and upon impact with the slime man's oncoming face, instantly burst. Not that Izuku would know, as he looked away, awaiting the burglar's presence once again.</p><p>At that very moment, Toshinori Yagi entered the scene.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori followed the path laid out in his impromptu vision, punching the manhole upwards. "It's all right! Why? Because I am… here." Toshinori trailed off at the sight before him.</p><p>A Riolu pinned down by a Muk close to him, the young boy in his vision holding his hands in the air, the slime man writhing on the tunnel's dusty floor.</p><p>"I am here!" He proclaimed again, with more gusto. He grabbed the empty water bottle near his feet and raced towards the villain.</p><p>"DETROIT, SMASH!" With a punch and a handy water bottle, the villain was successfully detained. A Pokeball and a burlap sack fell out of the slime. All Might used the Pokeball on the robber’s Muk and withdrew it while hoisting the sack over his shoulder.</p><p>The young boy on the ground stared at him with wide green eyes."A-A-All Might!?"</p><p>"Yes! I'm terribly sorry for not coming sooner, I got turned around in the sewers!" Ah, there was a notebook by the entrance, right?</p><p>Using his enhanced speed, Toshinori quickly signed what he presumed to be the boy's weirdly wet notebook. He looked back at the boy and smiled. Toshinori looked around again, realizing the Riolu was gone, before shrugging it off, assuming it had been wild and to have fled the area.</p><p>"Sorry for the trouble, m'boy, but I'll be off now!" All Might prepared to leap, but Izuku, in an adrenaline-filled daze, rushed to grab onto him. “Wait!”</p><p>“What–!? Please, let go!” All Might tried to shake the boy off, but the two were already in the air.</p><p>“If I let go now, I’ll die!” Izuku screamed back, his face half-frozen from the wind tousling his green hair.</p><p>“Ah!” All Might made as graceful a landing as he could onto a nearby rooftop. Safely on solid ground, All Might began to try and make a getaway again, but the boy interrupted. </p><p>“All Might! I-I have a question!”</p><p>All Might, who couldn’t hold his power any longer, let out a bone-rattling cough and disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p>“Can-Can someone who’s… who’s quirkless be… a Pro Hero?” The boy asked timidly, shyly looking up at the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the poor boy did a double-take. “A-A-All Might!?”</p><p>The person who was in front of him was not the hero he had always dreamed of becoming, but a skeleton vaguely resembling the current, unbeatable Pokemon Champion and Number One Hero.</p><p>Toshinori sighed, as the kid took in his new form with eyes so wide they could pop out of his skull. “It’s not wise to be a Pro Hero without a quirk, young man. Even being a trainer is much different than the old days. Much more dangerous nowadays.”</p><p>He lifted his shirt, revealing the scar the size of Izuku’s whole head on his stomach. Izuku gaped, unable to decide what to do with that information. “I got this six years ago from a villain, a trainer with very different views than you and I. This is why a quirk is almost always necessary in hero work, and even when on the road. It protects you from people willing to injure you. Also,” he gave the boy a pointed look as he let his shirt fall, “This <em> is </em> supposed to be a secret.”</p><p>The boy looked like a kicked puppy with tears welling up in his big green eyes, but Toshinori supposed it was better to break it to him like this before he could get hurt on his journey. He sighed.</p><p>“I’m sure you could be a powerful trainer. But a quirkless Hero would be reckless to both the people and Pokemon around them. Pokemon and people work in tandem as Heroes. Without a quirk, you can’t contribute much to that relationship.” Toshinori paused, making sure the boy was following, before trying to let him down as softly as possible. “I’m sorry, but it’s best to keep your dreams realistic. Stick to being a trainer, and think hard about your future on your journey. Not everyone becomes a Hero, but anyone can become a trainer.”</p><p>And with that, Toshinori took off, leaving a crushed dream in his wake.</p><p>Izuku felt tears of frustration and sorrow bubble up in the corners of his eyes before furiously wiping them away with his sleeve.</p><p>
  <em> Never meet your heroes. </em>
</p><p>Izuku supposed it was no one else’s fault but his.</p><p>He looked at the skyline from the now-empty rooftop and bitterly wondered if this was the universe’s way of telling him to take Bakugou’s advice. He closed his eyes. A sharp, animalistic grin and demonic red eyes invaded his mind, the image fresh from only a little under an hour ago. The face spoke, its voice distorted and vicious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wish for a quirk in the next life, and take a swan dive off the roof, Deku.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sighed, leaning on the railing of the roof, looking wistfully down at the street life. He couldn’t think that way. But…</p><p>“‘Anyone can be a trainer,’ huh?”</p><p>Anyone but Izuku, not that All Might knew. Anyone but Midoriya Pokemon-hate-me Izuku could be a trainer, a hero, wanted by both people and Pokemon.</p><p>Izuku kicked the railing with a frustrated sigh, shaking those thoughts out of his head.</p><p><em> “I don’t agree.” </em> A voice rang out.</p><p>Izuku jumped, turned on his heel, and nearly got whiplash from the speed.</p><p>Floating around in front of the access of the roof was a small, incredibly rare Pokemon. Izuku watched with wide eyes, as a Victini zoomed around him, giggling the whole time.</p><p>“Vic! Tini!” It said, but the voice in his head spoke English and said something else. <em> “The Chosen One! I’ve found you!” </em></p><p>Telepathy was probably the answer to the Pokemon being able to talk but regardless, it was still an incredibly surreal experience for Izuku.</p><p>“You’re a Victini…” Izuku managed to whisper. “What are you doing here in Musutafu?”</p><p>Victini giggled, <em> “I’m saving the hero! The hero he asked me to help!” </em> Victini circled Izuku once more. <em> “You set me free! You helped me! You’re my hero! So I’m helping you back! I’m helping the hero!” </em></p><p>Izuku was already lost and his head still hadn’t stopped spinning. He chose to answer the only part of that speech he actually processed. “I… I’m no hero. And even if I was, how did I help you? And… and how did you help me?”</p><p><em> “Silly, I helped the big hero help the medium and small heroes! The big hero, the medium hero, and the small hero!” </em> Victini seemed too excited to explain any further, speaking while performing mid-air somersaults.</p><p>“The big hero… that’s… All Might? Who are the small and medium heroes?” Izuku tried asking but Victini was too busy flipping about.</p><p>Then, as if it could sense something, Victini stopped, its head snapping to the side. Izuku tried following its line of sight. As if on cue, an explosion sounded, not far from where the building they were on.</p><p>Suddenly, Midoriya’s finger was getting tugged on. <em> “Chosen One! Come on! You’re needed, medium hero!” </em> Victini started flying frantic loops around him before taking off towards the explosion.</p><p>“Wait, what? Wait, I can’t fly!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori was careless. He leaned against the brick wall, listening to sirens and the echoes of explosions. His stomach ached and his lungs weren’t doing him any service. He gasped for air, as he felt his Pokeballs twitch on his belt.</p><p>“Sorry friends,” He whispered, “I should’ve brought you all to Recovery Girl first. You might need to do the saving today.” He reached to his belt, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“Victini wait!” A familiar voice echoed into the alleyway, drawing Toshinori’s attention. Soon after, a red blur passed by, followed by the green-haired boy All Might saved from the alleyway. <em> Midoriya Izuku </em>, if the soggy notebook had indeed been his. “Slow down!”</p><p><em> “Hero! Hero!” </em> A voice cheered in Toshinori’s mind. It took all his willpower to not start a coughing fit. <em> “Be a hero!” </em> It called again.</p><p>“What do you…” The boy trailed off, before whispering in shock, “Kacchan?”</p><p><em> “What are you doing, hero? Go, go!” </em> The voice sang.</p><p>The boy stood still, before squaring his shoulders. He ripped off his yellow backpack and ran towards the fight.</p><p>“Wai–” Toshinori choked. Behind him, Victini reappeared, giggled, and poked at the button on the red and white Pokeball on the man’s belt.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, what are you doing!?”</p><p>“Get back here!”</p><p>“It’s dangerous!”</p><p><em> Too late </em>, Izuku thought, already jumping up and swinging his backpack right into the eyes of the Slime Villain. The slime receded further, revealing more of Bakugou’s face.</p><p>“You again!?” The villain shouted, eyes filled with surprise and rage.</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki stared back at Izuku, red eyes meeting green. For the first time since they were four, he looked at Izuku like… like…</p><p>Like he needed help. Like Midoriya Izuku, neighborhood freak and quirkless Deku could help.</p><p>Izuku couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that. Especially not Kacchan.</p><p>While Izuku was desperately trying to free Kacchan, a deep roar came from behind him. Izuku would have turned around to see what made that noise, but his hands started feeling warm. Izuku’s eyes widened. <em> This happened before… </em></p><p>He dug through the slime, hands starting to glow blue as he pushed that warm, <em> familiar </em>, energy towards his hands.</p><p>“Ow! Stop that!” The villain hissed, before looking up and at something behind Izuku. His eyes widened. “Aw shoot, not him again!”</p><p>Suddenly Izuku felt weightless, before getting deposited on the sidewalk like a ragdoll. He watched breathlessly as a Dragonite Hyper Beam the Slime Villain back. The Dragonite’s roar cleared the skies, and All Might, in his muscled form, descended and punched the villain down to the ground. He punched him sideways and then up to the sky before hitting him back down and capturing him smoothly with the crowd cheering. Izuku felt distant and uncharacteristically did not care to watch and fanboy over the big fight. Instead, he stared at his normal colored, but shaking palms, as Bakugou eyed him from the side, still coughing up bits of slime.</p><p>The paramedics ushered them to ambulances and fussed over them. The heroes still on the ground–Izuku vaguely recognized them–were scolding him for rushing in. He paid them little attention, his mind was elsewhere. The ambulance was too warm, or maybe that was just the adrenaline. Either way, Izuku felt clammy and on the edge of sickness. Noting the lack of response, the paramedics ushered the heroes away. Next to him, Bakugou spent his time getting fussed over watching Izuku carefully. Izuku wryly noted that for the first time in the years that they’ve known each other, Bakugou was quiet in his presence.</p><p>After what felt like ages, Izuku was interviewed (interrogated and harshly scolded for doing what any hero would’ve) and released. He made his way home alone. Bakugou was non-negotiably being picked up by his parents after the heroes finished praising him for his quirk. </p><p>The Victini from the rooftop never reappeared, leaving Izuku to assume it was a figment of his imagination. But the presence Victini carried with it was too familiar for Izuku to brush off. He remembered that feeling. The feeling of being wrapped in… in an <em> aura </em> of power and reassurance. As he pushed open the door to the Midoriya Residency, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug, not unlike what he had felt before.</p><p>“Midoriya Izuku!” Izuku was brought back to the present by his mother’s worried face. “I just turned on the news! Was that–you and Katsuki too–oh, are you alright?” She babbled, checking him for any visible wounds.</p><p>“Mom, no I-I’m fine.” He tried placating her but she insisted on fretting. He let her, not having the strength to fight her on this. Kirlia handed him a towel, a sign that she wanted him to go wash up. Kirlia handed his mother a box of tissues. Izuku didn’t need to be a psychic Pokemon to know that his mother was on the verge of tears. Like mother, like son, he supposed.</p><p>Kirlia’s eyes followed the boy as he walked to his room. Inko watched, her anxiety skyrocketing.</p><p>“Is something wrong Kirlia? Did he not tell me something?” Inko asked. She’d known that Izuku, in an attempt to stop her from worrying, had been secretly hiding injuries he’d gotten from who knows where, and that Kirlia was one of the reasons Inko knew at all.</p><p>“Kirl.” Was the only response she got before her Pokemon partner moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Inko sighed, hoping that it was nothing concerning.</p><p>Inko felt like a failure in all aspects of her life recently. As a mother and a trainer particularly.</p><p>Kirlia were called the Emotion Pokemon and were known to dance when their trainers felt happy. The day Izuku found out he was quirkless, Kirlia was nowhere to be seen for days. Even now, especially recently, she would leave for days at a time. Inko couldn’t help falling deeper into despair every time.</p><p>“Lia.” Inko blinked. Without noticing, Kirlia managed to usher her onto the couch and was now holding out a cup of tea for her.</p><p>Inko’s face settled into a sad but thankful smile. “Thank you Kirlia,” she sniffled, “And I’m sorry for being so–”</p><p>“Lil!” Petilil had somehow hopped onto the couch without Inko realizing.</p><p>“Deer!” Deerling had snuck its snout onto Inko’s lap.</p><p>Inko’s smile wobbled as Kirlia carefully placed the tea onto the table and brought the tissues back again.</p><p>“Thank you all, for staying with me.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I apologize, Principal Nedzu. I wasn’t aware he was a special guest–”</p><p>“No need to apologize, Toshinori!” The talking Cincinno turned in his chair and clapped his paws together. “He was only here as long as he wanted to be.” The Cincinno, Principal Nedzu, hopped off his office chair and slowly paced to the open window of his office to gaze at the courtyard. “I took him in to treat his wounds, and perhaps for a small chat, however, I’m sure his destiny will find him, regardless of my interference.”</p><p>Toshinori blinked. “Ah, yes.” He tried not to phrase it as a question, but really who knew what went on in the Cincinno’s head.</p><p>“In any case, you said you heard a voice? When you went to rescue those boys from the Sludge Villain?” Nedzu asked, sipping his cup of tea.</p><p>“Ah, yes. It was talking about being a hero?” Toshinori tried recalling the moment. “The boy with the green hair seemed to react to the voice as well. I believe it was talking to him.”</p><p>“Which would explain why he jumped into the fray.” Nedzu muttered. He turned back to Toshinori and smiled. “Thank you for returning the stolen items. We are all truly in your debt. Please, feel free to drop by for a chat if you have any concerns you’d like to share.”</p><p>Sensing his cue to leave, Toshinori stood and bowed. “It was no trouble at all, Nedzu.” He straightened his back. “It was nice to visit. Thank you for having me.”</p><p>As Toshinori left, a Baltoy came to life, closing the door behind the man by spinning lazily.</p><p>“Ah, thank you.” Nedzu turned back to the window for another sip. “A Riolu and a mysterious voice? I hope I get to meet this Chosen One of yours soon, old friend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are the translations for the glitched text:</p><p>"STAY BACK!"<br/>"Use your aura! Now!"</p><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos will be appreciated greatly. :)<br/>While I do control the rate at which this fanfic updates, that means it updates irregularly. I've been feeling pretty ehhh during quarantine so don't expect a whole lot from me. Now that the story's set up, next chapter we'll meet some new friends! Hopefully!! I only have the first half written so idk!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Renewing Motivations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies in advanced for google translated French/Kalosian-weeb Aoyama, I had no idea how to write his dialogue lol. Here's a long-postponed update though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The same night All Might saves two young boys from the Sludge Villain in Musutafu, competitors and onlookers alike watched as Hosu City’s Pokemon Contest went into its final stages. In an empty backstage hall at this particular venue, Todoroki Shouto hid behind a tall pillar. His face and two-toned hair was obscured by a recently purchased All Might hoodie, the price tag still attached. His heterochromatic eyes focused intensely on the small television monitor, occasionally glancing around the hall to make sure he wasn’t noticed.</p><p>“Ah, Nejire Chan is as dazzling as always, no?” A lightly accented Kalosian voice called out from behind shocked him out of hiding. A blonde boy dressed in very… shiny clothes stepped out from behind a stage curtain. How Shouto didn’t notice him before was shocking. “But the performances are more enjoyable in a crowd, no? Or do you not enjoy the excitement?” The boy took a grand bow. “<em> Bonjour, étranger </em>. My name is Aoyama Yuuga. I intend to stand on that very stage soon. May I presume you wish to do the same?” He asked, a strange v-like smile on his face. Shouto didn’t think faces normally did that, but what did he know about smiling?</p><p>He grit his teeth, feelings of resentment rising again. “I… can’t.” He muttered.</p><p>“Oh?” Aoyama turned to look the boy in the face, opening his mouth to prod a bit more, before he took in the other boy’s appearance. “Oh! My! You look more <em> élégant </em> than I initially thought. You would do wonderfully on the stage, <em> mon amie </em>!”</p><p>Shouto’s face hardened, uncomfortable and suspicious of the sudden praise. “No need to mock me.” He coldly told the blonde.</p><p>Aoyama quickly shook his head. “But I mean it! You would shine most beautifully on stage, were you to really commit to the art of performance.”</p><p>Shouto was quiet for a moment. As nice as that sounded… “Even if I could, my father would never let me. He’d burn the stage to the ground if he ever saw me there. I’d never be allowed outside again.” He lamented, fists clenched in the hoodie’s pockets.</p><p>Aoyama went quiet, his face holding nothing but that strange smile. His eyes were void of any discernible emotion to Shouto. His stomach churned. <em> Pathetic </em>, His father’s voice reminded him. What was he doing exposing his weaknesses? For pity? Attention?</p><p>“Well…” Aoyama’s expression turned mischievous, his eyes sparkling. “I wouldn’t say it is impossible. Come! I’ll teach you the secrets of disguise!”</p><p>Aoyama started to strut down the hall. Shouto hesitated for a moment, but before he knew it, he was following the eccentric blonde. Although everything had told him this was a bad idea, Shouto couldn’t help. Aoyama seemed so certain in himself. If Shouto were anything like his father, he would’ve been jealous. The other boy led him through the corridors, avoiding wandering contestants, and ushered him into an empty room.</p><p>“My mother works in contests, so I have access to many rooms. No one is using this one today, perfect for us!” He flicked the lights on, revealing an empty dressing room.</p><p>As Aoyama guided the other boy into the chair, he made small talk. “So, your father. I assume he is a… violent man? He does not sound like very good father material.”</p><p>Shouto deflated a bit, avoiding eye contact. “Not really.”</p><p>“So then? What brought you to the Hosu Contest Hall?” Aoyama asked, rifling through the closets.</p><p>The two-toned boy turned to watch the contests from a small TV monitor Aoyama turned on. “He had business in Hosu. I snuck out.” Shouto replied curtly, watching Nejire Chan land a finishing Dragon Breath with her Altaria.</p><p>“Hm… I see. Ah! Here we go! This should do wonders for protecting your identity.” Aoyama produced a black silky wig.</p><p>Shouto eyed it suspiciously. “You think a wig will hide my identity?” He asked, doubtful. He didn’t think his father was that dumb.</p><p>Aoyama tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Well, if your father is as inattentive to you as you say, so long as you cover up any distinguishable features, it should be enough to hide you from his eyes.”</p><p>Shouto looked unimpressed. “I suppose.” Shouto didn’t really think his father would be so easily fooled, but he was already here. Might as well try.</p><p>“Let me show you how to put it on. So long as you do this diligently, you should be able to ah, fly under the radar, as they say.”</p><p>As Aoyama showed Shouto how to properly put a wig on, Nejire Chan was declared the winner of the round and the next two contestants took the stage, Suneater and Hayu.</p><p>Suneater looked about ready to collapse, tugging his hood down to hide his face. When the announcer mentioned how it was his first time competing, Nejire Chan stole the microphone to cheer them both on, “Good luck Yuyu! Amajiki-kun! Do it for Togata-kun!” Suneater looked absolutely ready to melt under his hood. His face turned redder than Hayu’s hair. He stuttered a response too garbled to be picked up by the mics and sent out his Snorlax in an attempt to get the attention off himself. Hayu looked amused, but determined to fight, sending out her Cherim with a flourish.</p><p>“Perfect! <em> Parfait </em>! You look unrecognizable! I’d say you look more devious like this than before.” Aoyama spun him to face the dressing room mirror, posing proudly to the side, “Well, not as devilishly handsome as myself, of course.” He flicked his hair out of his face dramatically, sending a wink to the mirror.</p><p>The bangs of the wig covered the left side of Shouto’s face, covering up the prominent scar. It also came pre-pinned into a style that reminded Shouto of one of the characters from the books Natsuo hid from their father. He moved his face around to see more angles. “It… It’s good.” Shouto decided, unsure how to thank the other boy.</p><p>“Ah, ah, no need to thank me,<em> mon amie </em>,” Aoyama said, as if he read his thoughts, “My only request is that you put up a good fight when we meet center stage. It means nothing to shine without some good competition, after all.” Aoyama winked at the boy.</p><p>“I… Thank you.” Shouto managed. He thought back to those books Natsuo had. He met Aoyama’s incredibly sparkly blue eyes before repeating it again, putting all the emotions he could into the two words. “Thank you.”</p><p>Aoyama looked flustered for a second before striking a flashy pose. “No, no, thank <em> you </em>, for allowing me the opportunity to assist a fellow competitor. This business can be ruthless at times, it is nice to have a friend. Ah! Where are my manners! I forgot to ask your name!”</p><p>Shouto hesitated, tensing. At first he was determined not to tell the blonde, maybe his first name at most, but after all he had done for him… it wouldn’t feel right to lie. Nor was there any real point to. He just hoped Aoyama wouldn’t judge him too badly. “Shouto. Todoroki Shouto.”</p><p>Aoyama’s eyes widened, his mouth in a perfect ‘o.’ “I see.” He then smiled his v-like smile again. “Well, it seems I will have some fierce competition then, Todoroki-kun.”</p><p>Shouto allowed himself to relax. It seemed Aoyama wasn’t holding his name or parentage against him. He could respect that.</p><p>“Aoyama-kun,” he tested the name, “Contestants… need a stage name, right?” Shouto asked, awkwardly. He had already gotten a disguise, might as well go the full mile.</p><p>“Hm, most do use one, Suneater is but one example. Others, like Nejire Chan, simply use their given names. Both have their appeals. I assume you are in need of a more… <em> anonyme </em> one, if you’re committed to escaping your father’s eyes?” Aoyama pondered.</p><p>“I… yes. Do you have one?” Shouto asked.</p><p>Aoyama smirked, before pulling out various poses. “So excited you asked! Yes! I will be the contestant known as ‘I Cannot Stop Twinkling!’ So everyone will know I will always be shining on and off the stage!”</p><p>Shouto gave a small, polite applause as Aoyama finished his impromptu photoshoot. “I’m not sure I can come up with one like that.” He admitted.</p><p>Aoyama thought for a moment, before deciding to breach the topic. “Suneater’s name is related to his quirk, Manifest. My name is based on my own quirk, Navel Laser. Perhaps you could draw inspiration from that?” He offered.</p><p>Shouto looked at his right hand, making it a fist. “My quirk is Half-Cold, Half-Hot. I’m not sure there’s anything creative to do with that.” He confessed.</p><p>“Nonsense!” Aoyama proclaimed. “Hm, perhaps… Freezer Burn? Thermostat? <em> Chaud et Froid </em>? Hm… Hot-pothermia?”</p><p>Shouto choked at the thought of ‘Hot-pothermia’ being his alias, before bursting out into laughter in spite of himself. Aoyama’s eyes lit up and before Shouto could react, the blonde snapped a photo of the two of them on a bedazzled Rotom Phone. He admired it while Shouto calmed down, wondering just what that feeling he just felt was.</p><p>It was a perfect shot. Shouto was caught laughing out loud, a smile breaking out on his usually stoic face, a wig and make-up kit held tightly in his lap, while Aoyama gave the camera his signature smile and a wink in the corner of the photo.</p><p>“We should keep in contact, Todoroki-kun,” Aoyama declared. “I’ve decided. We shall be rivals from this day forward!” He handed Shouto his phone.</p><p>Shouto diligently input a number. “I’d like that.” He quietly confessed, a small smile still on his face.</p><p>Aoyama reclaimed his phone. “Well then. Let me show you how to deconstruct this <em> magnifique </em> look! You’ll want it in the best condition to use it for your <em> début </em>, after all.”</p><p>Shouto smiled, as Aoyama got to work. “Yeah.” He agreed.</p><p>“Très bien! And afterwards, we shall celebrate with the best roquefort in Hosu as a toast to a newfound rivalry!”</p><p>A rival. For the first time in his life Todoroki Shouto had a rival of his own, and not his father’s. He just hoped a disguise would be enough to hide from his father’s watchful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had never felt more disappointed in his life. His hero rejected him, his notebook was ruined, his dreams were crushed by literally everyone he met yesterday, hero and villain alike. He’d even gone to the beach the next day to cheer himself up, but had forgot the beach became an impromptu garbage dump in the past decade.</p><p>He sighed and kicked a can into another heap of garbage, before turning to leave. He made it about two steps before he heard a wail deep within the piles of trash.</p><p>While his dreams of being a pro hero might be crushed, nothing could stop him from helping someone in need. He was quirkless, not heartless.</p><p>He waded through the trash only to find it was a Pokemon in trouble.</p><p>A long purple noodle thrashed around on an exposed patch of sand, two six pack rings wrapped around its body. Its tail was pinned by a rusted toaster. Izuku hurriedly went to lift it, instantly recognizing the Pokemon under it.</p><p>A Dratini wasn’t a common sight in Musutafu, especially not an off-colored one. It was a bit of shock to see such a rare Pokemon, in both species and coloring, in the wild.</p><p>The Dratini attempted to wiggle away from Izuku. Izuku quickly picked it up with some difficulty. “Ah! Hold on! I can get you free!” He reached a hand into his bag, digging frantically as Dratini attempted to roll itself into a pretzel in his lap and whined.</p><p>He pulled out a retractable pocket knife, a gift from a family friend for self-defense. Izuku never found much of a use for it, preferring the martial arts based self defense moves he’d learned when his mother was stressing about safety after learning he was quirkless. Even then, he hadn’t used those skills either. He’d never been mugged, nor had he had much interest in fighting Kacchan. He’d decided at a young age it would be very un-hero like to fight a friend, but the temptation was definitely there sometimes.</p><p>While Izuku reminiscenced, he carefully held Dratini as he cut the plastic off the dragon Pokemon's body. Dratini whined but otherwise didn't do much more than squirm when Izuku's knife got too close for comfort.</p><p>Izuku cut the last of the plastic off and gently set Dratini on the ground. It stared up at him, tears still in the corner of its eyes. It then began inching its way to the shoreline and disappearing into the crashing waves.</p><p>Izuku watched it leave, waving with a small smile. Before smacking himself in the forehead. "Ah! I should've made sure it was fully healed!"</p><p>But Dratini had already left, so Izuku sat there, surrounded by piles of trash. He watched the waves roll back and forth, and tried not to think about the smell of the trash around him.</p><p>He had gotten used to being alone, but at the moment it was suffocating. He was constantly isolated, both in school and at home. His mother tried, but her Pokemon were still uncomfortable with him, that much was clear. Even the stray Meowth didn’t dare steal his food like they did everyone else. It was as if someone had sprayed him with repel and the effects never wore off.</p><p>But the real sting had been All Might. To be rejected by the only person he thought would have his side was a harsh reminder that no one, not even his own mother, as much as she tried, would believe in him, believe that he could do the impossible. He would forever be no one but useless, useless Deku.</p><p>He breathed in, scrunching his nose at the smell. He closed his eyes, focusing on the crashing of the waves. <em> Someone should really clean this beach. It can’t be good for the water Pokemon. </em> He idly thought, listening to the Wingulls and Pelippers crying in the skies. <em> I could. But I wouldn’t get far on my own. Plus, where would I take all this trash anyways? I’m only one person. </em> Izuku’s thoughts wandered back to the hundreds of heroes he admired daily. <em> Any hero could clean this beach up. </em> Izuku thought, a bit bitterly, but deep down he understood the inaction. There were criminals running amok, and heroes typically prioritized crime over community service. Still… <em> Anyone can do it. But it's not a question of ‘who can,’ it's a question of ‘who will.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, but it’s best to keep your dreams realistic.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wish for a quirk in the next life, and take a swan dive off the roof, Deku.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!” Izuku roughly shook his head. “What’s wrong with me!?” He clutched his head, curling into himself.</p><p>He breathed into his lap, wishing the tears that were welling up would wash away like the waves pushing at the sand. If he closed his eyes, he could focus on the Wingulls, the waves, the creaking piles of trash being swayed by the breeze. If he closed his eyes, he could forget he existed, he could forget about poor little Deku. He wasn’t Deku, he was just another part of the landscape.</p><p>Technically they all were. He could hear the Wingull, and Pelipper, the waves, the plastic bags drifting in the wind, the Krabby just under the sand’s surface, the Slowpoke resting on the rocks further left of him, the bickering Binacle next to a fishing Slowpoke, the two Mantyke gliding near the surface of the water, the Wimpod two trash piles to the right eating a rotting apple core…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>Izuku opened his eyes. In the water, two Mantyke jumped out of the water, their smiling faces greeting him briefly, before they submerged once more. He quickly stood, noting a little Krabby the size of Izuku’s palm digging itself out of the sand. He briskly made his way around the trash to the left side of the beach, finding several Slowpoke, a Slowbro patting the grey Shellder attached to its tail, and a pair of Binacle slapping each other on the rocks. Izuku’s breath caught. He dashed back to where he found Dratini and ran further right.</p><p>A Wimpod with half its body in a box of fruit snacks. Izuku watched in disbelief, as the Wimpod crawled out, chewing happily. It turned to leave, but met Izuku’s wild green eyes and its own eyes turned into saucers. It let out a shocked cry and turned tail, scuttling under a pile of trash out of Izuku’s reach.</p><p>Meanwhile, Izuku’s brain was short-circuiting. Had he just… <em> seen </em> everything on the beach without using his eyes? Did… was this a quirk?</p><p>No, it couldn’t be. Izuku had the extra joint and everything. It was impossible for him to have a quirk.</p><p>But…</p><p>What could explain that?</p><p>
  <em> Aura. </em>
</p><p>Huh? That voice… </p><p>
  <em> “It’s called Aura.” </em>
</p><p>Izuku turned around, only to look further down. “You’re…”</p><p>A Riolu. No, <em> the </em> Riolu. The Riolu from the Sludge Villain’s first attack. It stood, carefully watching Izuku with its large red eyes.</p><p><em> “You can use Aura.” </em> That voice was definitely the same as the one he had heard in the tunnel, but Riolu’s mouth didn’t move.</p><p>“Aura?” He’d heard of that before. Around 200 years ago, before quirks came into the picture, there were stories of people who could wield a power similar to Pokemon, people called Aura Guardians, typically seen side-by-side with Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. The debate on whether or not Aura was an early form of quirks or actual magic from olden times was one Izuku stumbled across from time to time on quirk forums.</p><p><em> “Aura.” </em> Riolu looked him in the eye. <em> “You’re my partner.” </em></p><p>Izuku stared at Riolu. He blinked once. Twice. “Partner?” He asked, his brow furrowing. Maybe the smell of trash was making him hallucinate? Did he step on a needle while he was running around?</p><p><em> “You’re special. So am I. Therefore we’re partners.” </em> Riolu stated, as if that was the only explanation Izuku required. <em> “In your human terms, I am ‘your’ Pokemon.” </em></p><p>Izuku’s head was spinning. “P-Pokemon? But I’m not old enough to have Pokemon yet, not to mention what did you mean by s-special? How are we special?” He rambled, much to Riolu’s annoyance.</p><p><em> “Do all humans talk as much as you?” </em> Riolu grunted. <em> “We are partners, chosen by the Legendaries themselves. If you cannot ‘catch’ me now, then do it later.” </em></p><p>That… raised way more questions than it answered.</p><p>Izuku decided to ask the simpler question. “Did you… come here to be my Pokemon?”</p><p>Riolu squinted. <em> “Yes. But I cannot accompany such a pathetic looking human, fated partner or not.” </em></p><p>Izuku could feel his heart breaking all over again. Was this why Pokemon steered clear of him? He was so pathetic, even the Pokemon knew it.</p><p>Riolu growled. <em> “At least let me finish before you drown in your own sad thoughts.” </em> Riolu huffed. <em> “As you are now, you cannot be my partner. But.” </em> Riolu looked deep in thought, before looking at the trash on the beach. <em> “If you can clear all the disgusting human waste here, then you have proven yourself worthy.” </em></p><p>Izuku’s eyes bugged out. “A-a-all the trash!? But that’s…” Izuku looked helplessly around them. The trash probably covered the whole shoreline. There was no way he could do that on his own.</p><p><em> “You humans love to call yourselves heroes. Is doing a favor to nature really that hard?” </em> Riolu grunted, its eyes scrutinizing Izuku’s reaction.</p><p>Izuku thought back to Dratini. Then his thoughts shifted to the heroes he idolized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “All Might-san! In your opinion, what is a hero? And who can be one?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A hero is someone who defends those who cannot defend themselves. It is someone who puts others’ needs in front of their own and helps those in need. It is someone who is kind and selfless, someone who helps simply because they can. In that sense, anybody can be a hero. Even you!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku <em> could </em> clean the beach. So could hundreds of heroes. But what was stopping <em> him </em>? All Might? Kacchan?</p><p>Something in Izuku’s eyes must have satisfied Riolu. <em> “Have you made up your mind?” </em> It asked, the knowing glint in his eyes.</p><p>He had. If no one else was going to clean this beach, then he’d do it himself.</p><p>“I accept.” Izuku answered, his voice now resolute.</p><p>Because a hero helps those who can’t help themselves. Because a hero helps simply because they can.</p><p>Because Izuku was going to become a hero, All Might be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoooooo boy. Honestly, this chapter has been done for a while, but I put off on posting because I was afraid I might ret-con a couple things from it but I decided to update it anyways. I really don't wanna write the beach clean-up part but, it's important for this story so *sigh.* We'll get through it together with the power of friendship, or something!<br/>Anyways, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments and bookmarks are appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>